


Wolfpack

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blackcest, Bonding, Bukkake, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Moresomes, Ownership, PWP, Past Abuse, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is very glad that James took him into the marauder pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> Gift for P_for_polkadots.

Remus doesn’t have to squint through the dark to see everything. James nudges Peter out of wolf form, and Peter rolls ungracefully over, bumping his nose on the stone. His transformations are never as smooth as the others’—he doesn’t have the hang of human limbs. He always sleeps as a wolf. Remus used to, when he was younger.

Then the leader of the pack started claiming him, and now he lies ready, naked and human, for anytime James should wish. James likes to fuck in human form, and Remus is too small to defy him.

Remus wouldn’t, anyway. It’s a force of habit, to submit so readily to an alpha, but James has his loyalty and love. James is a good leader, and Remus always rises happily to be mounted by him. Remus doesn’t tease like Sirius often does, or fight like Severus does, or whine like Regulus does, or stumble around like Peter. But then, he isn’t like any of them. They don’t know how lucky they are to have a leader like James, and it sort of bothers Remus when Peter grumbles as he climbs to all flours, yawning obnoxiously.

They don’t know what it’s like to be part of Fenrir’s pack, like Remus was before James fought for him, and they’re not covered in scars like Remus is. Peter tries to lie down again as soon as James is in him, and James actually lets him. Remus watches the lazy exchange with mild irritation. James is too good to Peter. He does all the work, while Peter practically sleeps and just enjoys the ride.

“Rabbit for your thoughts?” Sirius yawns next to his ear, and Remus turns his head from the scene a couple meters away. Remus raises an eyebrow at his tired companion—Sirius is draped over him, one arm across his chest. Sirius started sleeping as a human when Remus did, mostly because Sirius likes to cuddle. Severus and Regulus (still as wolves, over in the corner) never let Sirius do that with them. “A human expression,” he explains. “I heard them say it once. But they said a ‘knut.’ Why would you want a nut, though? Rabbits are better.” He leans his head against Remus’ shoulder.

“Peter’s an idiot,” Remus mumbles sheepishly, feeling bad for being judgmental. They all did accept him in, even if Peter accepts him the least.

“James is an idiot,” Sirius jokes, and he leans up to shift against Remus. Remus has a sharp intake of breath when Sirius’ bare cock brushes his, and Sirius lies half on top of him, nibbling at his ear. He’s about to scold Sirius, as usual, for teasing their alpha, when Sirius cuts him off. “Why take Peter when he could have _you_?”

Remus rolls his eyes but blushes. “He had me this morning.” Then Remus smiles happily at the memory and shifts his shoulders against the stone, squirming.

“You’re so cute,” Sirius chuckles. He kisses Remus’ ear and nudges at the side of his cheek. “I was so happy when we got you.” He licks a line across one of Remus’ pale scars, and it makes Remus scrunch his nose with a grin. Sirius nudges him again and mutters, “Roll over, I want to fuck you.”

In Fenrir’s group, Sirius would’ve been maimed for such a thing. But James is good with sharing, and Remus knows it’s safe to roll onto his side, and he croons as Sirius spoons him, pressing warmly into his back. Sirius’ hands roam down Remus’ body, caressing everywhere as Sirius kisses along the side of his neck, and Remus’ eyes flutter closed, no longer focused on a howling James and a writhing Peter.

When he opens his eyes again, a sleek, black muzzle enters his vision. Severus nudges him and paws at his side, as if trying to push him back over. Remus bites his lip but doesn’t move. Sirius’ fingers are now trailing down his crack, and he knows what’ll happen next.

Severus unfurls back into a human so much more gracefully than Peter. His pale legs stretch against the stone as he shifts on his ass, sitting and towering above Sirius and Remus, and Sirius growls possessively. “Fuck off, Snivellus. He’s mine tonight.”

“He’s never yours,” Severus replies icily, looking at Remus pointedly. Remus blushes and tries not to get involved. He loves both of them and doesn’t want to fight. James doesn’t like it when they fight, and Remus doesn’t want to spoil James’ good time, only a few paces away. “You fucked him an hour ago—let him rest.”

“He doesn’t need to rest,” Sirius barks. “He loves it when I fuck him, _Snivellus_ , and don’t trick yourself into thinking otherwise just because you’re jealous!”

“I’m not jealous!” Severus exclaims indignantly, cheeks flushing in anger. “You just happened to be here right now—if I was as much of a childish dog and slept on him like you did, I’d be in the same position.”

“You slept on him yesterday!”

“Not as a human, with my cock all over him, you cretin.”

“He loves my cock!”

“Oh,” Remus whines, wriggling against Sirius’ now still fingers. “Don’t fight. Sev, it’s okay—I’m fine. I’ll come lie with you after, okay?”

“Yeah,” Sirius adds, not at all helping. “You can have my leftovers.”

Severus opens his mouth to object but shuts it again when a silvery wolf steps between them. James doesn’t even have to transform for Severus to instantly go back to his own four legs and walk back across the cave, black tail swinging behind him.

Remus glances over his shoulder to see Sirius smirking triumphantly. But when James transforms, he looks stern. “Move.”

“But—” Sirius starts, sounding crestfallen.

“No buts,” James says, looking harsh. Sirius is always shell-shocked when he gets in trouble; he’s James’ favourite and never seems to understand that that doesn’t earn him special treatment. “I think you both need to be reminded who owns who around here.” He looks pointedly down at Remus with a fond smile; Remus blushes and smiles back.

Sirius grumbles, “Fine,” sullenly, and is a wolf again a moment later. He climbs over Remus and pads over to the corner, curling up next to a sleeping Regulus.

James settles down next to Remus, and Remus curls into him, cuddling up comfortably. It’s never been particularly cold in their cave, but James’ extra heat is always nice—he’s always so very warm. Remus almost wants to apologize but knows he doesn’t need to. James is a fair leader, and always calls Remus ‘the good one’ and Sirius the ‘troublemaker.’ Severus is a problem too, but Remus still loves him, just like he loves Sirius, and he’s fond of Regulus, and he does like Peter.

He mumbles, “I’m yours,” into James’ chest and falls blissfully asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter comes back half an hour early with red smeared all over him; he stopped to catch food, ate it, and bailed. He has the audacity to try and mount Regulus, but Remus and Regulus shoo him away. Now he’s parked lazily in the corner, maybe sleeping.

Remus and Regulus are rearranging their cave, pulling all the furs into the dipping, hollowed center. Their cave is shaped sort of like a shallow bowl, and with some effort, they manage to pad the entire bottom and move the smoke pit outside of it, around the brim of the cave. They’re just finishing up when the others get back; Remus and Regulus run to them immediately.

A few steps into the mouth of the cave, James transforms back into a human—Remus stops short. He, Sirius, and Severus, are all sporting a fair amount of bruises and cuts. Remus can feel Regulus pause next to him. James takes the rest of the steps forward, and he reaches out to fist a hand in Remus’ hair. He smashes their lips together possessively—Remus opens his mouth and happily lets James ravish him.

When James pulls back, he hisses fiercely, “ _Mine,_ ” and Remus nods instantly. Then James walks past him into the pit.

Sirius grumbles, “We ran into Fenrir’s pack.” At Remus’ worried look, he adds, “S’okay—trust me, they walked away with worse.” Regulus has approached him and is examining his wounds.

Severus brushes past them to trail into the pit; Remus turns to follow.

“I like this,” James declares at the new placement of the furs—they were a haphazard mess around the brim before. He settles down to go back into his wolf form, stretching out on his side. Sirius and Severus follow suit around him.

Remus and Regulus make their way to the corner, pulling out a few herbs and rolled up paste. When they return, James stretches back out, muttering, “Thanks.” Regulus grins happily at him. James rolls onto his back, and Regulus starts applying remedies to his injuries.

Both Sirius and Severus look at Remus expectantly, and Remus chooses to help Severus first, simply because Severus happens to be sitting closer and has less extensive injuries anyway. Severus is a more careful fighter. He was born under the Slytherin star, and he smirks rather broadly as Remus kneels next to him.

It’s easier to treat them in human form; there’s less hair in the way. There was never any healing in Fenrir’s pack, but Remus has learned enough (from Severus, actually), and Severus doesn’t complain about his skill set. While Remus rubs a salve into his pale shoulders, Severus reaches out and idly strokes Remus’ knee.

After a moment, Remus breaks the silence by mumbling, to all of the hunters in general, “I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble...”

“Don’t,” James snaps instantly. “You’re mine and I’m very glad I got you.” After a minute, he looks over his shoulder at Remus, adding casually, “And both of my hunters like you, too.” He smirks casually as he lays his head back down on his arm—Regulus is straddling his waist and massaging crushed herbs into the dip of his spine. 

Remus smiles as he continues to heal Severus’ back, bent over it. Severus squeezes his knee, head turned in the furs and dark eyes seeming to agree.

Then something wet and spongy swipes the shell of his ear—Remus feels Sirius’ chest line up with his back. He knows it’s Sirius right away; he recognizes Sirius’ scent and the dark hair that tumbles over his shoulder. Sirius’ arms wrap around Remus’ front, trailing up his body and splaying over his chest. Remus arches and gasps as Sirius’ hard cock stabs into him, nestling and sliding between the cheeks of his ass. His fingers pause on Severus, and Severus growls warningly.

Before Sirius can do much more, James grunts, “Padfoot.”

With a disappointed sniff, Sirius nips at Remus’ ear and climbs off him. Remus bites his lip at the loss, but he nods appreciatively at James. He does need to treat their wounds before anything gets infected or worse. Severus has a few bruises on his thighs to treat before Remus moves on to Sirius. Regulus joins him halfway through. Sirius props himself up on his side, while his brother rubs ground herbs across his chest, and Remus smoothes a salve across his backside.

When everyone’s fully treated, Remus and Regulus take a step back, looking expectantly at James. James is lounging on his side, and he eyes Remus thoughtfully for a moment. Then he murmurs, “You like Remus, too, don’t you, Reg?”

Regulus nods and leans over to lick Remus’ cheek. Remus giggles. There’s a strange warmth in his stomach: the glow of being _loved_. It’s something he never got in Fenrir’s pack, and it’s something he’s acutely appreciative of now. Both Sirius and Severus are eyeing him like they want to devour him whole. James orders, “Show him.”

Grinning, Regulus turns to kiss Remus, who instantly opens his mouth. As soon as Regulus’ tongue slides inside, Remus arches up into him, their bare chests sliding against one another. Regulus’ hands shift to Remus’ side, running around his body and holding him in, and Remus shifts his legs so that their thighs can fit better together. As their cocks slowly fill between them, Remus whines, kissing Regulus with fervor. Regulus’ lips are soft, and his tongue is skilled. He’s every bit as handsome as Sirius is, except smaller, and his lithe body is the only one in the cave that isn’t bigger than Remus’. Remus is just as thin, though less pale and more scarred. He lifts a hand to tug at Regulus’ dark locks—Regulus plays with his own chocolate ones. Remus moans when Regulus’ other hand runs down to squeeze his cock, but James growls and Regulus’ hand leaves.

Then there’s a warm chest against his back again, this time Severus’. The long fingers that wrap around his middle are full of talent, and Severus plays Remus’ body easily, making him hum and writhe. He turns away from Regulus to kiss Severus, but Sirius intercepts him, crushing their mouths together. Remus flutters his lashes open to glance over at Regulus, who is starting to vigorously hump Remus—probably because James is behind him, pistoning forward. Regulus’ eyes are half lidded and his cheeks are flushed, his mouth is open and he looks like he’s in utter ecstasy. Remus wonders vaguely if James is already inside him—both Regulus and Remus like to keep themselves ready.

It’s a bit awkward, but James manages to shift around Regulus to kiss Remus next—Remus leans in to help. Then he’s released and passed on to Severus, who is hard against his hip. Sirius is already shallowly rutting into him. Remus moans in sheer bliss as the two of them start to kiss his face from either side, nibbling along either end of his jaw and lapping at his cheeks. Even completely naked, he’s starting to boil up—he’s surrounded by warm, moving bodies. Their hands are all over him—even Regulus’ hands are resting on his thighs. It’s all a wonderful tangle of teeth and tongue and limbs, and when two fingers slip into the crack of his ass, Remus doesn’t know who they belong to.

It takes a bit of effort to break away from Severus’ mouth, who currently has a tongue down his throat, but he manages. He moans to James while Sirius bites at his neck, “Which... which should I...?” Because he loves them both, and he wishes he could please them all.

“Lie down,” James grunts. “Let them both fuck you from either side, and I’ll do Regulus on top of you—” Here Regulus mewls happily at being included. “—Then, when I’m done, I’ll let you clean my cock off with your pretty mouth.” Remus whimpers at the very thought and tries to move to comply, but he’s too surrounded.

Sirius and Severus manhandle him down onto his side, though it’s a bit difficult, as there seems to be an underlying game of tug-o-war between them. The fur is warm and soft against his side, and Remus stretches out and gets comfortable, until Sirius spreads his legs and holds one high in the air. Severus’ fingers are rubbing around Remus’ hole, making him hot and heady. He gasps when the first finger breeches. It doesn’t hurt; he’s already stretched and wet. Severus pistons the long digit in and out while tracing Remus’ shoulder with his teeth. Sirius slips one hand down to join Severus, popping a second finger in. His other hand plays with Remus’ nipples, tugging on them and rolling them around. Then Regulus is pushed down atop him, and he’s crushed into the ground by James’ weight on top of the pile. Remus is completely surrounded, and there’s a hard cock everywhere he turns.

James is already going. Regulus moans and screams atop Remus, grinding into him and writhing in pleasure. He buries his face in Remus’ hair. The weight and added pressure is excruciatingly wonderful. Remus is so over-stimulated that he can barely keep track of how many fingers are pushing inside him, stretching him apart. When he tries to concentrate, he thinks it might be four, maybe five. Being taken by two men at once isn’t new to Remus—he was often fucked by several of Fenrir’s wolves. Sometimes they even took him _as_ wolves, while he was forced to stay human. He’s sure he can take Severus and Sirius at once, but he still appreciates them preparing him.

When he feels those fingers leave, he whimpers at the loss, but keens a moment later when their dual tops brush his entrance, already squeezed together and dripping with precum. He wishes he could look down and see, but there’re too many bodies, and he has to rely on other senses. He wraps his arms securely around Sirius when they slowly try to breach inside, and he tries to turn his head to nuzzle into Severus. Regulus’ nose is in the way—Remus nudges him out of it. Severus claims Remus’ mouth fiercely, cutting off his shriek as they both plunge inside.

The longer cock in the back goes slowly, but the thicker one in the front doesn’t pause. Sirius ruts fully inside him in one huge thrust, and Severus gradually follows. Remus is arching and squirming between them, but many hands hold him still. One of them has already hit his prostate—it’s impossible not to with so much inside him, two angles at once, both knowing his body so well. The stretch is exquisite, the burn beautiful. His own cock is painfully hard against his stomach, and someone—James, he thinks—shifts a hand to fist it tightly. Remus’ orgasm is effectively blocked, which is just as well. He doesn’t want to come before he’s pleased them, and he clenches his ass around them as best he can, wanting desperately to get them off almost as much as he wants this to last.

Severus and Sirius never work well in tandem together. When they start to fuck him, it’s at completely different paces, cocks sliding awkwardly together and moving at different rhythms. Sirius tries to fuck him hard and fast, and Severus tries to fuck him slow and steady. There isn’t enough room in Remus’ ass to accommodate both; they’re held tightly together and forced to work in between. Regulus’ whole body is trembling atop him, and it feels almost like James is indirectly fucking him, too. There’s a soft thud in front of him—Remus cranes his neck back to check. Peter has sat down a few dozen centimeters from his face and is jerking off to the sight of it. If he could, he would help, but his hands are trapped in between everyone.

When Regulus comes, it shoots all over Remus side, dripping down his back and front, and Regulus is screaming rapturously. Sirius moans at the sound of his brother and tries to make Severus go even faster. James is next, fucking it all out and making Regulus dig his face into the crook of Remus’ neck. Remus badly wants to follow, but he’s still being held too tight. For a moment, both James and Regulus stay atop him, while Severus and Sirius continue wildly fucking him from either side.

Then James pulls heavily off, and he loops one hand under Regulus’ waist to take Regulus with him. Remus has a huge intake of breath, as he’s no longer crushed, though breathing’s still difficult. Both Severus and Sirius are pressed so tightly into him that he feels like his skin is on fire. He’s covered in sweat and cum. He reaches one hand back to grab at Severus’ ass, the other hand already shifting to Sirius’, trying to urge them both on. Before they do, James shoves Peter aside, dropping his dick atop Remus’ cheek. Remus instantly turns to lap at it.

Remus has just swallowed half of it when Sirius lets out a loud cry, clutching Remus tight. He explodes inside Remus with a deafening force, and it sets off Remus’ own. Somewhere along the line, he’s been released, and his ass spasms wildly around the two still-rutting cocks as he paints Sirius’ chest. Severus isn’t far behind. When he adds his load, it feels like there’s a lake inside Remus’ ass, and he’s just glad they aren’t knotting and plugging him.

When James pulls his soft cock out of Remus’ lips, Remus smiles hopefully up at him. He sucked off most of the cum, he thinks, and James must be satisfied, because he ruffles Remus’ hair affectionately. Sirius and Severus both pull out slowly, around the same time, and it instantly makes Remus feel incredibly empty. Their cum trickles out of him and pools down his thighs, and he rolls over onto his back when Severus shifts out of the way.

Both Sirius and Severus bend to peck his cheeks, making him grin wide. Then he hears a startled yelp and turns to glance across the pit—Peter has come all over Regulus. James tugs Remus’ hair to bring his attention back. Remus blinks up at him.

“When your energy comes back, I’d like you and Regulus to clean each other,” James purrs, and his arched eyebrow makes it clear that he means with their tongues. Remus nods, feeling sort of sorry for Regulus. He’ll be happy to bury his face in Regulus’ ass and lick out all of James’ cum, of course, but Regulus will be getting a double batch on the other end.

But that will be a few minutes, even if they should start before it dries. He’s too exhausted to move right now, and it’s too nice having Severus and Sirius holding him. The both have an arm draped across his chest. When James turns to walk over to Peter and Regulus, probably to tell Regulus the same thing, Sirius runs his hand down Remus’ stomach. He bites the shell of Remus’ ear, purring, “You’re so hot, Remy, wanna fuck you all over...”

Severus swats his hand away, scowling, “You just had him, you dog. Leave him alone for a minute.” Sirius growls but doesn’t move.

Trying to be amicable, Remus turns his head to Sirius and says bluntly, “I love you.” Then he rolls his head to Severus and repeats, “I love you.”

Sirius chuckles, “See how he did me first?”

Severus ignores him and just drawls, “I know,” and pecks Remus’ nose.

Then James calls, “Sirius, I just realized the loads are uneven. Wanna fuck your brother to even it out?”

Sirius barks, “Yup!” He presses a hard kiss into Remus’ cheek before rolling off and practically bounding across the cave. Remus laughs, surprisingly not upset that he’ll have a taste of Sirius’ cum, too.

With him gone, choosing is considerably easier. Remus smiles softly at Severus, biting his lip to ask, “...Severus, would you mind going back inside me? I’ll lick you clean again after, it’s just that I feel really empty now...” He feels sort of silly for saying it. He blushes at Severus’ smirk, but Severus isn’t mean to him.

Severus just nods. Even though he’s soft, he reaches down and maneuvers himself back inside Remus’ stretched hole, plugging the leaking cum back in. Remus gasps at the intrusion, and Severus bites back a moan. Then Severus moves to lie half on top of him, which Remus happily takes. He strokes Severus’ back softly while he watches Sirius pound into Regulus across the pit, and James lazily stretch out to eat. Peter is poking at the herbs that Regulus and Remus brought over but didn’t use, probably wondering if he can eat them. In the end, he transforms and pads over to James’ side, lying down. That reminds Remus of what happened, and he murmurs in Severus’ ear, “Thank you for fighting for me.”

Severus simply growls, “We’ll never let anyone take you from us.” And he pecks Remus on the forehead.


End file.
